The Watch
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Marli appears in a dimension. The wrong dimension... Where the people she loves arent very.. Friendly. There, she meets Joey, in a rather informal way. Marli belongs to Kratt-Lover14, who also helped me write this. Rated K for now. Until we figure out an actual rating Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"Ya, I know Tony!" Marli yelled angrily at Tony Stark. Marli was taking her monthly checkup on the portals to make sure everything worked perfectly. "I can check up on the DP-2." Tony said as Marli checked the portal's stabilizers. DP-2 was the second portal that was in the world of Spiderman. "You remember last time you messed with dimensions/worlds Tony?" Tony held his shoulder and stayed silent. "I believe, I'm done." She got up and turned it on. She typed in the coordinates and added the letter K to specify. She set her watch, and waved to Tony who was still silent. What she didn't realize, was that she had hit J instead of K. She stepped through and came out into a forest. "Huh," She looked at her watch which was spitting sparks. "Oh, dang it... I forgot to check the synchronization between the portals!" She took off the watch.

At that moment, she heard some grumbling. She looked to her left, and saw a 15 year old boy fall flat on his face, then groaning and standing up. The boy wiped off his shorts, and looked at Marli. "Oh, isnt it a little late for a young girl like you to be out? In the woods alone?" "Says you." "Yea…" He looked nervously at his own watch. "I better get back to my place before dad gets mad." He gulped, and shuddered. "So what ARE you doing around here?" He smiled. "Oh, and my name is joey by the way." Marli looked him up and down. I don't want to tell him the real reason. She thought. "I was just exploring this part of the forest. I haven't been to this part before. Oh, and my name is Marli." Marli swept her uneven bangs to the side and Joey looked at her kindly. "You should get back home... You wouldn't want your parents to get mad." Marli looked down, putting the broken watch in her pocket. "I-I don't exactly have a home." Marli realized that she had worded that badly. "Would you like to come with me to my place then?" "Sure..." She followed silently along, and they came to the big turtle... "This is where i live. Since i was 6 i think. It was a long time ago since i can remember." He chuckled, and walked to the entrance. She didn't really think too much on the fact that it looked like the Tortuga. She followed him inside shyly and looked down at her feet. She heard a familiar voice, "JOEY!" Chris came in, and Marli was stuck in a state of shock. "Why were you out so late?! And why is there a girl here? You can't get distracted with girls!" Joey looked at Marli who was just staring at Chris. "Well, you see dad-" Marli jumped at the sound of the word 'dad'. "I'm sorry Joey, umm I will be outside." Marli ran outside and leaned on the leg of the turtle ship. "Boys dont start again!" Aviva grabbed chris, and pulled him away. "Joey, please go talk to your friend." Joey ran outside, and walked over to her. "Oh... Whyd you run? Im sorry about dad. Hes a little 'sensitive' about me."

She was silent, lost in her own mind. "Marli?" She shook her head and looked at him. "Ya... Well, I don't know what happened while I was gone or if I'm in the right place. This isn't how I remember everything." She looked toward the forest and started pacing back and forth. Joey stared in confusion. "I don't know... Chris and Martin..." She started mumbling words Joey couldn't understand. She sat down and took her watch out. "I need to fix this to know for sure." Joey watched her take it apart, it spat out smoke which made her cough. Joey smiled. "What about Chris and Martin? People find it scary that im chris' son." He laughed, and looked at her watch. "Want me to help you fix it? I know how to work mom's tools. I use them all the time." She just looked up at him. "This watch is much more complicated than any time machine. It can travel between dimensions." She scratched her head then looked at the burnt microchips. She jumped up and started cursing at herself. "Damn it! The stupid watch just had to break didn't it!" She punched the leg of the Tortuga. She growled. She clenched her fists so her knuckles turned white. She had unsheathed her claws so her hand bled. Joey backed up, and looked at her. "Woah, marli, chill." He grabbed the watch, and looked at the burnt micro chips. "Maybe i can. Come on, i grew up with crazy technology." He chuckled, and turned. "Joey Kratt..." He saw chris standing there with an angry frown on his face. "Uh oh..." Joey gulped. Marli held her hand and wiped the blood on her pants. She saw Chris. "What are you doing?" Chris yelled angrily. "Dad, we were just talking..." Chris looked at Marli. "You! Leave! Joey inside!" Joey could tell that Chris made her even more angry. "Shut it Chris! You think you can boss me around? Well you cant! I can do what i want because I'm stronger than you! Smarter than you! Even better at being a Kratt!" She walked over to Chris and punched him in the stomach. Chris didnt even care the dont hit girls rule. He punched her back, and joey tried to pull him away. "Dad stop!" "I dont want to be your father! I never did!" Now it was between joey and chris.

When chris was done beating joey up, chris walked away. Joey grabbed his side, and looked at the watch grimacing. "Yea i can fix this..." Marli looked at him and held her own stomach. She walked over to Joey, her fury gone. "I'm so sorry Joey, I didnt think Chris would act that way." She hugged him. He blushed, "It's ok Marli..." Marli looked down. She cried. "Chris, what happened to you?" Joey sat next to her, wincing at the pain. "Joey, I need to go home. This isn't my home. I wish I could fix it. I don't have the original portal to use though." Joey looked at the watch. "That is not my brother." She laid her head on his shoulder and spread her wings wrapping one around Joey. "What chris said was true. He never wanted me... I was an accident. Wait, chris is your brother?" He looked at her, and heard aviva's voice. "Joey, why was your father fighting with you?" "Because he hates me." "Now dont say that joey." She patted his head, and looked at him. "Joey what is that in your hands?" Marli's wings disappeared. "it's Marli's watch. It's umm, special though." Marli got up weakly, feeling like she had lost all her energy. Aviva walked over to her. "You okay?" Marli nodded. "Both of you come inside you need your rest." Marli saw Martin and whimpered, thinking Martin was the same as Chris. "Who's this?" Martin asked Aviva. "Joey's friend." Aviva smiled, and martin grinned. "Im glad Youre making friends joey. You need them." Martin smiled, and stood up. "Im going for a walk. Care to join me aviva?" "sure." She giggled, and followed him. "Thats mom for ya." He chuckled, and walked her over to his room. "Come on, i have some tools in here." She followed him into his room. "So i guess I am Chris' sister, but not this one. My Chris is kind and will do anything for me or Martin. So, it's not like I'm your aunt. I'm not related to you." Joey got some tools from his drawer. "I'm glad Martin isn't like Chris. I mean I love my brothers, just not when they hurt me." Joey put the tools down. "Ya, i suppose. We should start this." She ran over and grabbed some tweezers. She began to take out the microchips. "Maybe, when we fix this, you could come with me. Chris would love you. He would never hurt you. Though he might get mad since I've been out. He can get pretty worried." Marli smiled at him as he began to study the microchips. "I guess. But hed be pretty weirded out he has a son. Especially when my mother is the inventor." He chuckled, and went over to his laptop. "Ah ok... I see whats wrong. Some cables were moved around." He grabbed his tweezers again, but got shocked. "Ay!" He shouted, and blowed air on his shocked hand. "Jeeze that hurt. I think we need to replace the whole microchip."


	2. Chapter 2

Marli hit her head on the table groaning, "replace? You have to be kidding me Joey!" She looked at the other burnt microchips. "This will cost thousands of dollars just for materials, and it would take years to figure out the design again. Without any of my notes or the portal... I don't even want to think about it." She sighed. She tied her jacket around her waist and moved over. "Let me see." She reached for the microchip and Joey yelled, "Marli wait!" Marli touched it and it shocked her, causing her to unsheathe her claws. Her wings and horns also appeared. Luckily, the door was closed and Marli looked at him, "I can explain!" "N-No its ok." He went over to his drawer, and smiled. "Ah, it shall not cost thousands of dollars. But free. Just for you." He grinned, and pulled out some microchips. "This is why i spend all day in my room. I was hoping those would come in handy someday." He put the little box down, and accidently spilled the open pill bottle. "Damn it! Mom is going to kill me if i dont clean that up." He got on his knees, and picked the pill up one by one. "What are they for?" Marli looked down at him, and he sighed, blowing a bang out of his eyes. "Ya see, since i was a premature baby, i developed Autism and ADHD. So i have to take pills to control it. Thats why i can act like a normal teenager..." He grinned, and chuckled. "Or as normal as a teenage boy can get." "I know how you feel." She lowered her wings. "I mean i ran away when i was 9..." She passed out on the floor from the shock of the chip. Her body became room temperature. Joey looked at her, and set her on the bed. "I tried running away once too..." He whispered, and continued working.

An hour later, joey was really tired, when he heard chris' voice. "Joey!" "Y-Yes dad?" He gulped, and shoved the watch in his desk. "W-Did you sleep with that girl!" "No dad i didnt! She fell asleep, she needed rest. She... Uh... She wanted me to help her fix her watch." "Show me that watch." Joey looked at the drawer, then at chris. "No dad! Its her property! She wants it to remain a secret!" "Listen here boy! Im your father and if you dont listen to what i say, ill hit you with my belt!" "Your belt doesnt even scare me!" "Then ill hit you with your mother's belt! I know you hate it!" His eyes widened. He remembered the last time chris hit him with aviva's belt. He never had a A- after that. All that commotion made Marli awake slightly. Marli blinked her eyes open, her sight was blurry. She saw Chris and remained still. They didn't know that she was awake yet. "Give me the damn watch Joey!" Chris yelled, Marli sat up quickly. "If you lay one finger on my watch you will have one less leg to walk with!" She growled and they turned toward her. "I thought i told you to leave." Chris punched her chest and she fell back onto the bed. She held her chest, breathing heavily. She got up and looked at him in silence. "Marli, are you ok?" Joey asked, she nodded. Chris approached her, ready to punch. She disappeared and reappeared in the doorway. "huh?" Chris said in confusion. She ran and Joey chased after her, Chris close behind. "Marli wait!" Joey caught up to her, and saw chris growling. "Youre in big trouble young man!" Marli disappeared into the nearby cave, and left joey alone with his father. "Please dad!" He raised his gun, and unlocked the gun. "You're dead meat!" "CHRIS KRATT!" Before he had a chance to shoot, he was tackled by aviva, and she put the gun to his head. "I told you what would happen if you laid a single finger on my son!" Joey didnt want to get hurt, and ran into the cave, where he tripped accidently and landed on his creaturepod, which also fritzed out. "Oh great!" He sighed. Marli's eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the cave. "Joey? Are you okay?" She walked over to him. "Marli, why'd you run again?" She looked toward the darkness. "I was scared... I have never been so scared before. I faced a lot of things that were scary, terrifying even. but..." Joey grabbed her and made her face him. "I experience this kind of stuff everyday. You need to be strong Marli, even when you're scared out of your mind." She looked outside and got up. She walked out of the cave, dragging Joey behind her. "Hey!" He laughed, and stopped laughing when he saw his parents in a full out fist fight. "We have to stop them!" He Marli looked at joey, who sighed. "I learned not to interfere... I tried stopping them once... Im still grounded." "Grounded?" "Why do you think chris treats me like trash? Come on, lets go back to the tortuga."

When they entered, martin was extremely worried. "Wheres your parents?" "You know where Martin." "Oh you poor boy." Koki hugged him, and joey smiled softly. "Im fine Auntie, i have to get back to working on our uh... Little project." "Joey you need to get out more!" "Dad doesnt let me." "Well im older than chris, so you can listen to me instead. Why dont you kids work on your project upstairs in the balcony?" Marli jumped up onto the balcony boosting herself with her wings. "Hey Marli! Wait up we need to get the chips and tools first!" Joey raced to his room and grabbed the stuff.

Marli sat next to him as she began changing the microchip to the right design. She looked inside and saw that Chris and Aviva were back. They were badly bruised though, Chris was worse than her. She prodded Joey and he looked at them. Joey set his tools down for a second, and over heard the crew's conversation. "You started it!" Chris pushed Aviva, and she landed against her desk. Blood streaked down her bruised face, and martin looked at chris. "Call an ambulance Chris! You could have killed her!" "And?" Chris shrugged, and walked away.

"I never wanted to be born..." He whispered, and picked up his screwdriver. He kept muttering to himself, and sighed. "How mamy chips are there?" "I dont know." Marli confessed, and joey grabbed the little pile. "Whoa... 50? This might take a while. Maybe a week. For now we have to make a logical reason so dad doesnt kill either of us." Marli frowned. "Okay, one. Don't say that you didn't want to be born. You're a great guy. Two, if Chris lays a finger on you, I will personally kill him. Three, this watch was very advanced so it's not my fault that I wanted it this way." Joey looked at her kindly. "Thanks," he chuckled and she laughed. She looked outside and watched the sunrise. She leaned on the railing and Joey came up to her. "I love to watch the sunrise and sunset. It makes me appreciate life. If I didn't have the sun and my brothers, I wouldn't be here right now." Joey watched the sunrise and asked, "What do you mean by that?" Marli's face darkened a bit. "I'd probably commit suicide. Without these things, I wouldn't be able to hold myself up." Her bangs fell onto her face as she looked down. Joey wanted to comfort her, but when he usually wanted to comfort a girl, shed push him away. He decided to comfort her, and wrapped his arm around her. "Ive tried a ton of things to kill myself. I was going to get a little sister a couple years back... But chris killed her before she was even born..." Joey remained silent, and sat down, bringing him down with her. "Sometimes the only way i can get free is by... Dreaming. Between school bullies and chris, ive got my hands full." He grasped the screwdriver, and began to clean up. "We should probably hit the sack. Dad gets mad if im not in bed by 7." "Why so early?" "He used to make me go to bed at 4pm." Joey smiled slyly, and marli smiled. "But if you want, i can ask Martin or Koki if i can stay awake later."


End file.
